5x4: A Perfect Kiss
by Snow22
Summary: He's always felt this way about her, even though she cannot speak her actions give a million words. Now will 5 have the confidence to get his perfect kiss?


"4?" A timid voice called across the emptiness of the library's interior. Since restored to his normal body, 5 was becoming a bit more brave. He once more had his parental figures to watch over him, protecting him from ridicule of the still grumpy 1. He was looking for the female of the twins, long awaiting this moment in time. He'd always envied the others like his parents and even his own brother 9 for having such lovely relationships. There was always something between him and 4, in his own mind at least. Even if she couldn't speak, her motions spoke millions of words.

The twin popped her head from the back of a shelve and smiled at his arrival. The two stood slumped, looking into one another's eyes slightly. Without having time to brace himself, 5 felt her completely tackle him to the ground. The two rolled a bit as she tapped her fingers on his buttons, making him giggle.

Was it that playful spirit she held that made him so nuts? He wasn't sure but the way her small arms wrapped around his waist was just so adorable. She gently swept her palm across the leather and her smile faded, turning into a worried frown. He placed his own hands on hers and gave a goofy grin up. "It's okay. At least it doesn't hurt anymore."

4 stood up, her eyes flashing in the memory of how he lost it. 5 stood up with her and held her shoulders. "It's okay. I'm back, I'm here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

The twin stared up and him and made a signal over her heart, patterning a cross. He held up a right hand and nodded vigorously, "I promise."

She put her hands on her hips, swaying them a little bit, inviting him over to the book. Lately the two had been practicing on speaking to one another through the books. 5 was also using this time to try and decipher the flashes of her eyes to fully understand what she was saying. He leaned down, letting her sit on his lap as they both opened a huge book together. 4's eyes flashed over a few words pointing out the sentence, "What's going on? You are quite different today."

5 responded, "Well, I've had time to think about a lot of stuff over the last couple of months."

She pointed out, "Any conclusions then?"

The one-eyed stichpunk stood up, backing away in fear. He had practiced this speech so many times but feared what her response was going to be. Her eyes flickered in curiosity, trying to discover what this meant. Her mind was racing as 5's fingers clenched inward, he closed his eye. He gave one last breath and opened his arms to her, "4, you are everything I could've wanted."

4's mechanisms gave a jolt and she covered her mouth surprised. She whipped her head around to make sure her peeping twin wasn't around and positively reinforced 5 to go on. He took this as a confidence booster and continued to speak, "Ever since we met, I've felt something deep in this ragged body of mine. That I wanted to be closer to you, get to know how you speak and what you like. I love the way you try to learn, you're so curious and compared to your brother, you are so elegant and beautiful."

4 smiled her widest, holding her hand near the number on her chest with a romantic sigh. She fell upon her stomach on the floor and looked up at him. 5 grasped the small stitchpunk in his hands and began once more, "Oh my lovely little gardening glove, how I feared your rejection at even the sight of my decrepit vision. But behold, you are now safe within my arms. I used to be a coward, but after realizing my feelings for you, I knew I had something to fight for. Something to protect."

4 could feel her whole body tense, warming at even the words he spoke. The way he was holding her, in a slightly bowed over position was perfect. She grasped his shoulders, the two staring into each other's optics. With a gentle thrust, he pulled them together, hands intertwined. Near inches away from each other, 5 lowered his head gathering the courage. With a full blown swing, he took off the hood upon her head and eased her down to the ground. She was a bit nervous, but didn't squirm. She felt safe in his grasp.

"4…" 5 began to say, delicately touching the side of her exposed face. She held it there and nodded, wanting him to finish what he was about to say. "I…I LOVE YOU."

After the announcement, 4 gasped but had no time to catch her breath. The lips of the buttoned stitchpunk came crashing onto hers. With eyes closed she completely melted in the kiss, feeling the area of his head as he wrapped his arms around her lower back. S

Circuits surged with the first kiss, making them part only for a few seconds. This time it was 4's turn, she pounced upwards and took his mouth hungrily. She arched her back, looking for any way to feel the warm of his mouth. He was surprised how eager she was, thinking her to be so innocent. She firmly grasped his back as he crushed his fingers around her shoulders. They slowly swayed, feeling fingers mingle with one another and the light crashing down upon them.

After a few minutes, the two let up and stared at one another, basked in the glow of the warm sunlight. Feelings of love and completion filled each one to the brim. She stayed within his loving grasp, going limp at the way he was staring at her. Her eyes flashed a few words and 5's brain interpreted it instantly.

"I love you too." She had told him, making him sigh with joy.

It had been such a perfect kiss.


End file.
